The invention relates to the electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding arts. It finds particular application to an enclosure for an electronic device where the enclosure includes a flexible cable shield. It will be appreciated that the present invention will find application in any electronic system where shielding of EMI is desired including mainframe computers, network servers and the like.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a common problem faced during the operation of electronic equipment. EMI is unwanted electromagnetic energy entering or emitting from a specific piece of electronic equipment, thereby causing interference. EMI can cause that piece of electronic equipment or electronic equipment nearby to function improperly or to not function at all.
Typically, electronic equipment is housed within a metallic enclosure to help reduce EMI problems. Metallic materials are electrically conductive which serve to block EMI. However, joints or other openings in the enclosure tend to provide a source of radiation leakage and thus cause a reduction in shielding effectiveness. Conventionally, this reduction has been ameliorated by the use of electrically conductive compliant gasket material trapped between the lid or panel and the rest of the enclosure. When the enclosure has cables passing though an opening, a conduit was typically provided to enclose the opening and the cables. Prior art conduits were made of stiff metal that were difficult to work with and required additional tools to install and configure to various cable sizes.
The present invention provides a new and useful enclosure that cures the above problems and others.
According to the present invention, an enclosure is provided that includes a housing that reduces electromagnetic interference. The housing includes an opening to allow one or more cables to pass therethrough. A flexible cable shield, formed as a conduit, has a first and a second end. The cable shield has a inner surface formed of an electrically conductive flexible material that reduces electromagnetic interference. The first end is secured to the enclosure and encloses the opening. The second end is adjustably closable to closely surround one or more cables passing therethrough causing the inner surface of the flexible cable shield to contact the one or more cables.
One advantage of the present invention is that installing and shielding different quantities and/or sizes of cables in an enclosure is easily performed.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.